Sombras do Que Restou
by Paula Lirio
Summary: O erro foi de Draco. E agora os dois pagam por isso. Oneshot. Slash.


**Título:** Sombras Do Que Restou  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Classificação:** NC-17, angst, romance.  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Resumo:** O erro foi de Draco. E agora os dois pagam por isso.  
**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Eu não ganho nada. Não me processe. Só quero que Harry curta a vida!  
**Nota: **Trechos da música de Chico Buarque – Trocando em Miúdos

**Resposta ao desafio 'Infidelidade' do Fanfic-Br.**

* * *

_Trocando em miúdos, pode guardar  
__As sobras de tudo que chamam lar  
__As sombras de tudo que fomos nós  
__As marcas de amor nos nossos lençóis  
__As nossas melhores lembranças_

* * *

- Você não deveria ficar tanto tempo na neve. – Harry falou, dando espaço para Draco entrar. 

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Arrombasse a porta? – Draco resmungou, entrando no apartamento. – Você me expulsou, lembra?

- Eu tive motivos pra isso. – Harry falou, tirando o próprio casaco.

- Eu sei, Potter. Só estou aqui para buscar minhas coisas.

- Fique à vontade. – O moreno disse, caminhando até a cozinha. – Estão dentro das caixas no quarto. Confira se não tem nada faltando.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Potter, essa é a última vez que venho aqui. – Draco murmurou, caminhando até o quarto.

Harry reprimiu a louca vontade de gritar.

* * *

Draco entrou no quarto, respirando fundo. Tentando não explodir de raiva. Sabia que era culpa sua. E que tinha merecido ser mandado embora. 

Faltavam cinco dias para o Dia dos Namorados e antes mesmo de brigarem, Draco já tinha comprado o presente perfeito para Harry. E, droga, ele sentia uma falta dos infernos do moreno.

Respirou fundo e olhou em volta. Não havia indícios que, um dia, Draco havia morado ali.

No criado mudo, onde antes havia uma foto dos dois abraçados, agora tinha apenas um livro com página marcada. Nas estantes, nenhum dos livros dele haviam permanecido. No lugar deles, agora havia fotos dos amigos de Harry e pequenos objetos de decoração.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquilo era a prova de que Draco não havia deixado nenhum vazio na vida de Harry.

Num canto próximo à porta, algumas caixas empilhadas. Todas elas com o nome de Draco escrito em letras garrafais.

* * *

Harry se serviu de uma caneca chá enquanto tentava controlar o ritmo das batidas do coração. Queria poder esganar Draco, queria poder agarrar aquele pescoço magro e quebrar ao meio. 

Mas ao mesmo tempo queria deitar e chorar. Queria entender porque Draco fez aquilo, queria pedir para ele ficar.

* * *

_Entrou em casa e se surpreendeu com o silêncio. Normalmente, encontraria Draco deitado no sofá, com uma dose de uísque na mão enquanto ouvia música, esperando que Harry chegasse para poderem jantar._

_Mas naquela noite, a única coisa que Harry encontrou no sofá foi um casaco grande demais para ser de Draco e duas xícaras de chá na mesinha de centro. O coração dele acelerou e ele correu para o quarto, sem sequer parar para olhar o que havia derrubado no caminho._

_A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e Harry, em silêncio, abriu-a devagar. As luzes do cômodo estavam apagadas, mas a lareira iluminava o suficiente para enxergar o que acontecia em seu interior. Vestes e varinhas largadas no chão, amarrotadas e emaranhadas, junto com as cobertas e travesseiros da cama jogados no carpete, fazendo parte da bagunça que compunha o quarto._

_Na cama, um rapaz alto, de pele morena, movia os quadris contra os de Draco, em ritmo alucinado, enquanto gemia incoerências e puxava os cabelos do loiro, fazendo-o gemer, pedindo por mais._

_Harry nunca tinha visto Draco tão submisso.

* * *

_

- Potter? – Draco chamou, encostado à porta da cozinha, com uma expressão de visível desconforto.

Harry levantou os olhos e o encarou, antes de beber um gole do chá.

- Pronto? – perguntou, sem baixar os olhos. Draco assentiu, mostrando algumas caixas magicamente reduzidas que trazia no bolso.

- Então... Até. – Draco disse, dando as costas para sair.

Harry respirou fundo, considerando o que estava preste a fazer.

- Draco. – Baixando os olhos. – Senta.

Draco se virou, olhando surpreso para Harry.

- Ok. – ele disse, hesitante. Entrou na cozinha e sentou na cadeira em frente à de Harry, recebendo em mãos uma caneca de chá.

A torneira da cozinha estava amarrada com um pano, enquanto pingava água em um balde.

- O encanador não veio ainda? – Draco perguntou, apontando para a pia. Harry o olhou, sem saber exatamente o que responder. A pergunta não tinha nada demais, mas trazia à tona toda a intimidade que eles costumavam ter. Para Harry era como dizer que aquele ainda era o território de Draco.

- Veio ontem. – Harry respondeu, obviamente desconfortável. – Mas queria cobrar uma fortuna para trocar a torneira. – suspirou e sorriu – Preciso aprender a consertar essas coisas.

Draco riu. Quando moravam juntos, eram completamente inúteis em casos como esse. – Já falou com Hermione?

- Sim. Hoje pela manhã. – Harry respondeu – Mas ela disse que está mais que na hora de aprender a lidar com esses problemas de casa.

- Então ela vem amanhã. – Draco falou com simplicidade.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, antes de gargalhar.

- Harry. – Draco chamou. – Como vai ser a partir de agora?

- Não vai ser. – Harry respondeu, encarando a caneca em suas mãos. – Acabou.

Draco já imaginava que aquela seria a resposta, mas não pôde evitar sentir um peso no peito ao ouvi-la. Ele não sabia ficar sem Harry.

* * *

_- Quem era aquele homem? – Harry perguntou, surpreendendo Draco. Estava sentando à mesa da cozinha, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão._

_- Harry! – Draco falou. – Quando você voltou?_

_- Eu cheguei quando ele te comia. Quem era ele? – Harry sibilou, os olhos brilhando de raiva. _

_Draco fechou os olhos, se preparando para o que estava por vir._

_- Harry, eu... – Draco tentou falar, mas parou ao ouvir o som da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada batendo contra a parede e se estilhaçando._

_- QUEM ERA ELE? – Harry gritou, levantando da cadeira num só movimento._

_- Eu... Eu o conheci hoje.

* * *

_

_Draco esfregou o rosto, marcado por causa de um soco que havia recebido. Olhou para a cama bagunçada e suja, sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Vestiu o casaco, respirou fundo e caminhou até a sala, sem se preocupar em levar nenhum dos seus pertences._

_Harry estava sentado no sofá, de braços cruzados, encarando as duas xícaras de chá em cima da mesinha. O rosto estava vermelho de raiva e ele respirava fundo, procurando manter a calma. Não era hora de se descontrolar._

_Draco murmurou um adeus tão baixo, que Harry mal pôde ouvir. Aparatou sem olhar para trás_

_- Feliz dia dos namorados. – Harry murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

_

- Não foi a primeira vez. – Harry murmurou. – Estou certo? – perguntou, em tom de acusação. – Se eu não tivesse flagrado, você continuaria trazendo homens desconhecidos para trepar na nossa cama, não é?

Draco demorou a responder. Parecia procurar algo a dizer com muito cuidado.

- Não. – Draco falou, tentando manter a compostura, mas se sentindo terrivelmente culpado. – Não foi a primeira vez que eu trouxe alguém para nossa casa. Mas foi a primeira vez que eu levei para nossa cama.

Harry não parecia aliviado.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, droga! – Draco falou, um pouco mais alto que o normal. – Eu te amo muito!

- Você tem uma maneira muito engraçada de demonstrar. – Harry murmurou.

* * *

Harry sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, mas não encontrou forças para parar a tempo. Draco o havia colocado com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, com o corpo nu exposto e a ereção esfregando de leve na madeira. 

Sentia falta da sensação de ter Draco tão próximo de si. Os dedos frios e devidamente lubrificados de Draco tocaram sua entradinha de forma estranhamente delicada. Mesmo que pudesse sentir o coração de Draco acelerado e as mãos que não paravam de tremer, sabia que o loiro estava mais controlado do que jamais fora.

Harry já não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas, não emitia um som qualquer que indicasse que estava chorando e, mesmo que Draco não pudesse ver, Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo por se deixar abalar.

* * *

Draco enfiou o primeiro dedo, satisfeito com o som do gemido abafado de Harry. Queria fazê-lo se perder em sensações, queria provar que ainda valia alguma coisa. Queria ser perdoado. 

Dois, três dedos e Draco sabia que Harry já estava preparado. Virou-o de frente, e se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas. Sentiu culpa por tudo o que estava fazendo, mas não pôde evitar. Precisava dele. Aproximou o rosto na tentativa de beijá-lo. Harry soltou um som que parecia muito com o de um cachorro machucado e virou o rosto, reusando qualquer proximidade que houvesse entre as bocas.

Draco mordeu o próprio lábio, segurando a frustração e levantou o corpo magro de Harry na mesa.

* * *

O moreno se recusou a encará-lo e deitou na madeira fria, fechando os olhos. Foi penetrado com um só movimento. Sentiu a dor que o nervosismo causava e o prazer de ter aquele corpo tão conhecido junto ao seu. Harry ficou imóvel ali, como se esperasse que tudo acabasse logo. 

Como se tentasse punir Harry, Draco entrou e saiu rápido, fazendo Harry gemer mais pela dor que pelo prazer, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, ao vê-lo soluçar. Talvez ele só soubesse mesmo causar dor ao moreno.

Draco segurou os quadris dele e começou um ritmo rápido e frenético. Ele precisava fazer Harry gozar, precisava ver aquele rosto cheio de paixão. Precisava se certificar de que ainda pertencia àquele corpo. Harry não controlava mais o choro, nem os gemidos. A cada estocada, Draco acertava seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo Harry perder o raciocínio e o controle do próprio corpo. Sabia que estava submisso aos desejos de Draco, mas não conseguia impedir, era muito mais forte que ele.

Com duas estocadas firmes, Draco gozou dentro de Harry, pouco antes de sentir sua barriga se sujar com o sêmen de Harry.

Antes que pudesse respirar, sentiu as mãos frias de Harry empurrando-o para longe e o olhar triste dele como se suplicasse para que ele fosse embora.

Draco procurou suas roupas no chão e Harry continuou deitado na mesa, observando-o se vestir. O loiro parecia não ter pressa. Talvez ainda tivesse esperanças, talvez desejasse que Harry o perdoasse e que tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas Harry não se deixou levar, queria que o fim chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Draco sentia o coração afundar no peito e segurava as lágrimas a todo custo. Tinha certeza que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria Harry.

E foi.

* * *

Harry empacotava seus pertences sem se dar ao trabalho de organizar ou arrumar. Era o primeiro dia da mudança e as coisas já tinham começado mal. 

No quarto quase não havia indícios de que, um dia, Draco havia morado ali. Mas para Harry de nada adiantava, mesmo depois dele ter tirado tudo que foi de Draco e de ter visto o loiro levar suas coisa embora, o cômodo emanava lembranças de Draco. E era por isso mesmo que Harry estava indo embora.

Abriu a porta do armário, pegando as roupas que ficavam lá no fundo, aquelas que quase nunca usava ou que não serviam mais. Quando tirou a ultima camisa fora de moda, encontrou uma pequena caixa de veludo, bem no fundo do armário, perfeitamente escondida debaixo de roupas velhas.

Ao abrir a caixa, sentiu os olhos arderem e o coração apertar. Desde aquela tarde em que tinha visto Draco pela última vez, Harry não se sentia tão triste.

Dentro da caixa havia uma simples aliança de platina e um pequeno cartão. A letra minúscula e caprichada de Draco no pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, com os dizeres: Casa comigo?

* * *

_Aquela esperança de tudo se ajeitar, pode esquecer.  
__Aquela aliança, você pode empenhar ou derreter.

* * *

_

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita especialmente para a Bela-Chan. 


End file.
